


Just What A Best Friend Does

by wolfprincesszola



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Alexis | Quackity, Mentioned Sally The Salmon, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Sapnap and Dream are Best Friends Your Honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28807005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfprincesszola/pseuds/wolfprincesszola
Summary: Dream gets stood up by his prom date, but Sapnap comes to the rescue. It's just what a best friend does.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 1
Kudos: 88





	Just What A Best Friend Does

Dream and Sapnap had known each other since they were little. They had been best friends since anyone could remember, almost like twins to each other.

Dream remembered their prom. Sapnap had asked his long time boyfriend, Karl Jacobs. Dream, on the other hand, had been asked out by a guy he didn’t really know, Wilbur Soot.

Wilbur was a nice guy, he really was, but he was clearly being forced to take Dream. As soon as the two had entered the school building, Wilbur had ditched Dream almost immediately, going to talk to one of the other girls there. Sally.

Sapnap had gotten so pissed that it had taken almost half the school to stop him from beating Wilbur up. So Dream had been stuck with third-wheeling Sapnap and Karl.

“I can refill your punches, guys.” Dream offered, taking the empty cups out of their hands.

“I knew he shouldn’t have said yes. He would have regretted it and no matter how many times he denies it out of embarrassment, he does.” Sapnap looked defeated at his best friend.

“I know.” Karl sighed. “I know that Dream had so many plans too. He wanted to ask George out.”

“Too bad George is too much of a coward to even give Dream an answer.” Sapnap spat.

“I can hear you guys.” Dream gave both of them a glare as he gave them each a cup.

“I know.” Sapnap shrugged.

Dream gave a small smile, “Hey, your prom shouldn’t be ruined, just because mine is. Why don’t you guys go take pictures at the photo booth?”

“What about you?”

“I have a book for my date. I’ll be fine.” Dream chuckled, pulling out a small version of _Pride and Prejudice_.

“Oh, this is just sad.”

Dream just glared at Sapnap.

“Okay, okay, we’re going!” Karl giggled as he pulled his boyfriend along.

Dream was left by himself and he went to sit to start reading.

The loudspeaker came on as the couple finished their pictures. “Alright, it’s time for the first dance at prom! Grab someone to dance with!”

Dream sighed, as he ignored the announcement, continuing to read his book. Sapnap and Karl would be taking the first dance together, Wilbur was dancing with Sally, and George hadn’t shown up at prom, so he would just be spending it alone. It was kind of sad to think about, but at least he had his book to read.

He only looked up when he heard a throat clear. It was Sapnap offering his hand?

“What are you doing, Sapnap? Don’t you want to have your first dance with Karl?” Dream asked, annoyed.

Sapnap gave Dream a small smile, pulling him up and putting his book down, “Well, I have the rest of my life to dance endlessly with Karl. You, on the other hand….not so much. Karl can wait, but it would be my honor to have the first dance with you.”

Dream was about to object when he saw that Karl was having fun dancing with Quackity. He smiled, “Right, fine.”

He stepped towards Sapnap, setting the position of a waltz. “Let’s show these losers how to waltz.”

They had been forced to take a dance class when they were little about waltzing. Of course, they still remembered the steps to this day and they were about to own the group.

Dream gazed into his best friend’s eyes as they danced. It was almost magical to see his childhood best friend dancing with him instead of Karl.

As the song ended, the two separated, Dream happy.

“So...how was your first dance at prom?”

“You know...not that bad.” Dream smiled at Sapnap. “Thank you.”

“Anything for my best friend.”

There was a throat clear and the two looked to see who it was.

“Oh, George. You finally decided to show your face.” Sapnap looked annoyed. “What do you want?”

Dream laughed, giving Sapnap a look, “Let George talk.”

“I believe I owed you an answer.” George flushed, “And I believe I wanted to ask if I could have the next dance.”

“Hm...I’ll have to think about it, considering you made me accept Wilbur’s invitation and then had the audacity to show up late.”

“It takes thirty minutes to get from my house to school!” George exclaimed.

“Excuses, excuses.” Dream teased.

“Okay, I take that back.”

“Wait, no-”

“Are you going to answer?” George asked.

“Yeah...I’d love to.”

George gave a small smile, winking at Sapnap, “I’ll take Dream out of your hands now.”

Sapnap just smiled, “Have fun, you two.”

“Hey...Sapnap?”

“Yeah, Dream?”

“Thanks again. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“It’s just what a best friend does.”

**Author's Note:**

> They are best friends, your Honor. Hope you liked it! Follow my Tumblr for more (@wolfprincesszola or @ hurricaneonanesthesia)!


End file.
